


In Which The Iron Family Is Awesome

by Bam4Me



Series: The Big Ageplay Guns [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Ageplay, Avengers AU, Bucky was saved from HYDRA and in the plane when Steve crashed, Daddy!Rhodey, Gen, Happy Hogan is Iron Shield, Iron Family, Little!Tony, No Actual Ageplay Happens In This, Pepper Potts Is Rescue, So when they dug them up Bucky was there too, Sub!Tony, Tony Made His Family Suits, dom!rhodey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Iron Family is amazing, because it's TONY'S family, and that's what makes it important. The rest of the Avengers just need to learn that they were amazing, because Tony will stand for nothing less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which The Iron Family Is Awesome

**Author's Note:**

> http://avengersnonsexualageplay.tumblr.com/

When Captain America and the Winter Soldier first went down in the Atlantic, Howard Stark was frantic to find them. 

 

Tony Stark grew up constantly being told how amazing they were, constantly failing to live up to their dead shadows.

 

Of course, Tony didn’t care about that anymore. He was an adult, and he had his own daddy. A daddy who  _ didn’t _ give a flying rat’s ass about if Tony could  _ live up _ to them, and didn’t  _ want _ Tony to try.

 

He had his Auntie Pepper, and his Uncle Happy, and they loved him too. Tony didn’t need to live up to ghosts.

 

And still, it was the Stark Foundation that had uncovered the plane they had gone down in, and it was SHIELD, an organization that Tony’s father, who had immediately taken them in.

 

And yet, Tony still wanted to meet them.

 

Apparently, the world was ending or something, because they’d called in the entire Iron Family in one go.

 

Rhodey was flying in from  _ Pakistan _ of all the fucking places, as War Machine, and Rescue and Iron Shield were coming in from the west coast.

 

Tony landed on the helicarrier with a slight thump, looking out in either direction to see if Pepper, Happy or Rhodey could be spotted yet. He opened up a comm link between the four of them.

 

“Alright, I’m on base, anyone else getting close?”

 

“I’m ten minutes out.” Rhodey replied.

 

“Me and Rescue are half an hour ETA.” Happy replied.

 

Tony nodded to himself, heading towards the entrance to the ship. “Notify me when you’re here.”

 

Once he got an affirmative, he cut the link and started heading into the carrier. Some of the junior agents gave him a wide berth, but he could see a few others looking at him like he was little more than a bug. Maybe one or two with what could only be called hero worship, but Tony went past them all, and headed towards the bridge. He pressed an inner release for the suit and it started unfolding around him, which is good, because as much as he would love to walk into a room of heros with the most protection he could, he actually liked playing the ‘I truly don’t care’ card even more.

 

There was just something about the scorn of being seen as an uncaring callous dick that worked better than any suit.

 

“Iridium. What do they need iridium for?”

 

That was Banner. He met Phil by the door and walked in by him. “It’s a stabilizing agent. It means, that the portal won’t collapse on itself like it did at SHIELD.” He passed by Thor and couldn’t help giving him a badly placed jab, still annoyed that Thor had almost let Loki loose again the night before. “No hard feelings, point brake, you’ve got a mean swing.

 

“Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants.” He looked around the room with a cringe. “That man is playing Galaga, thought we wouldn’t notice, but we did.”

 

Why the fuck was someone on SHIELD playing video games when the world was supposedly ending? Tony covered his left eye for a second before frowning, deciding he needed a few more badly placed comments. It’s like the only actual shield he had when he was alone, making people mad at him. Rhodey, Pepper and Happy always said it was his worst trait, but he couldn’t help it most of the time. “How does Fury even see these?”

 

“He turns.” Maria Hill was amazing, Tony decided right then and there, that he loved Maria Hill.

 

“Sounds exhausting.” He started playing with one of the view screens in front of him. “The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on  _ pretty _ easily.The only other thing that he needs, is a power source, a stable thing, made of  _ high _ density energy.” He placed a listening device on the edge of a panel as he went past, a small chip that looked exactly like one of the nuts next to it, and turned back to the room. “Something to kick start the cube.”

 

“When did you become an expert on thermonuclear astrophysics?”

 

Tony gave Maria a steady look. “Last night. The packet, Selvig’s notes, the extraction theory papers. Am I the only one that did the reading?”

 

“Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?”

 

“He’d have to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million kelvin just to break through the Coulomb Barrier.”

 

“Unless, Selvig has found a way to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect.”

 

“Well, if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet.”

 

Tony smiled a little, looking at Doctor Banner. “Finally, someone who speaks English.”

 

He could see both Rogers and Barnes giving him odd looks behind his back, but went to stand near Banner instead. He  _ truly _ did not care how amazing his father always told him they were. He already liked Banner more.

 

Steve gave Bucky a funny look behind them. “Is that what just happened?”

 

Tony heard a beep from the suit case in his hands and reached the other one out to shake Bruce’s hand. “It’s good to meet you Doctor Banner. Your work, on anti electron collisions, is unparalleled, and I’m a huge fan of the way, you lose control, and turn into an enormous green rage-monster.”

 

Bruce looked down with a wince, and Tony felt himself get hit across the back of the head. It wasn’t a painful hit, but it was exactly the way that Rhodey did it when he was trying ‘corrective therapy’ when Tony was big.

 

Tony turned around with a smile. “Rhodey, my better half, your comm beeped late, you should still be in the hallway.”

 

Rhodey raised an eyebrow, “If I was truthful, you would have had more time to be a dick while I was up there. Stop being rude, Tony, you know I’m one of the only people who can deal with you when you’re like this.”

 

Tony frowned, “But you’re here  _ now _ .”

 

Rhodey nodded patiently, like dealing with a particularly slow child. Tony was actually a lot smarter in his little space, it seems. “Yes, which means stop, or I’ll put you in time out.”

 

He moved away towards the table behind them, much to the amusement of pretty much everyone in the room, and smiled down at Rogers and Barnes. “Sorry about him, you both knew Howard, I’m sure you can imagine how much worse his son is. Colonel James Rhodes.”

 

He held out a hand to both in turn. Barnes looked amused, but Rogers was frowning. “Worse? Howard was a good man, as far as I knew.”

 

Rhodey nodded, “Sure, if you can call him that, I guess. I can’t, but you seem like a slightly better man than me.” He turned away from the shocked super soldier and came to the other side of the table. He wasn’t sure if Thor would be open to his handshake, but the god cautiously took it, which gave Rhodey a slight burst of pride. If he was being cautious, that means his boy is leaving a mark, and as much as Rhodey pretends to be annoyed with him, he liked knowing that Tony still had that bite to him.

 

He didn’t say anything to Natasha, but the look he gave her said more than he could with words. He knows what it’s like to have your everything taken away from you. Clint may not be her everything, but he was damn close.

 

Fury came into the room, giving Tony a stern look. “Doctor Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him.”

 

Steve looked back at Tony. “You might want to start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon.”

 

Fury shook his head, “I don’t know about that, but it is powered by the cube, and I’d like to know how it turned two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys.”

 

Thor looked confused, “Monkeys? I do not understand-”

 

“I do!” Everyone looked at Steve, who looked way prouder than he should have been. Tony almost rolled his eyes. Bucky actually  _ did _ . “I understood that reference.” 

 

Tony looked over at Bruce, who looked almost as done as he did. “Shall we play, Doctor?”

 

Bruce nodded, gesturing out into the hallway. Tony’s suitcase, and Rhodey’s both gave out another beep. “This way.”

 

Rhodey followed behind. Tony thinks that sometimes, other people forget that Rhodey went to MIT at seventeen. He knew more than enough to keep up.

 

The man playing Galaga went back to it as soon as they were out of the room.

 

***

 

Pepper and Happy met them on the way to the lab, and Tony grinned at them. Pepper looked perfect as ever, and Happy was giving her that ‘I’m so damn sweet on you’ look that he gave her whenever she showed just how damn competent she was at making sure she looked good, even on the go. Tony was both disgusted and amazed. He also knew how amazing Pepper was.

 

“So, they’re also with you I assume?”

 

Tony nodded, “Yeah. That’s Rescue and Iron Shield. I made their suits too, but they live on the west coast to run SI.”

 

Bruce nodded, heading into a lab ahead of them. Tony frowned at the data the man had so far and looked over at where Pepper had taken up a tablet and was browsing through it with Happy.

 

They were going to have a long, boring night.

 

***

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Tony lowered his voice, glancing behind him real quick. Everyone else in the room was focused on something, it was only Rhodey behind him, giving him his ‘I  _ know _ you’re up to something, and I’m not sure if I should help or stop you yet’ look. Tony weighted the answer in his head for a moment,  before deciding that the scales were probably tipping a little more in his favor right now. “I’m helping Jarvis hack their files. I want to know everything SHIELD has right now.”

 

Rhodey thought about that for a few seconds before giving a nod, “Lemme help.”

 

Tony just grinned at him.

 

***

 

“The radiation output is consistent with the tesseract, that’s for sure. But this is going to take days to figure out.”

 

Tony shrugged, moving to mess with another viewscreen and messing with some buttons. “This’ll help a little.”

 

Bruce smiled a little, “Great. All I packed was a tooth brush.”

 

Tony grinned back at him, and Rhodey couldn’t help the stupid grin on his face as he watched them. He knew that look. Tony was about to adopt a new friend. “You should come by Stark Towers sometime. You’d love it, the entire top ten floors are all R&D, completely relaxing.”

 

Bruce smiled. “Uh, thanks, but, the last time I was in New York, I kind of broke… Harlem.”

 

Tony shrugged and moved behind him to get a better look at what he was typing, “Oh come on, I’d make it really relaxing, nothing to bother or provoke you.” And poked him in the side with something that gave him a hard enough zap to jump. “Nothing?”

 

Bruce looked over at him, and for a moment, Rhodey was worried that he’d let Tony go too far, but Bruce was smiling even wider than Tony was, and it was almost adorable. He started mentally planning some sort of relaxation room. Probably mostly meditation, since he’s sure Bruce has had to gotten pretty good at it in the years since his transformation, but maybe they could just stick one next to his own room. No, what he needed was a Hulk-out room. Something reinforced to contain him, and full of soft things he could hug. Tony always calmed down when he was hugging something soft if he was angry.

 

“Hey, what are you doing?”

 

Unless Captain Goody Two-Shoes was about to ruin this before it even started.

 

Steve came into the room with a face like thunder, looking like the wet blanket on his little boy’s fire of fun. Bruce just turned back to his viewscreen, looking amused.

 

“You really have got a lid on it, haven’t you? What’s your secret? Mellow jazz; bongo drums; huge bag of weed?”

 

Steve just frowned at them both. Rhodey heard a noise and looked behind them to see Bucky standing in the doorway, looking like he wasn’t sure if he should drag Steve away by his collar or not.

 

Oh wait, Rhodey’s seen that face before. He  _ makes _ that face. Pepper makes that face, Happy even makes that face. That’s their ‘my boy is about to do something stupid and I’m not sure how it’ll turn out but I can’t stop him’ face.

 

“Is everything a joke to you?”

 

“ _ Funny _ things are a joke to me.”

 

He swallowed with a wince, and crooked a finger towards him to get him further into the room. Bucky came over to his side with a cringe. “Yours about to do something stupid?”

 

Bucky nodded, “Yep. It’s bad, sorry, he can’t help it.”

 

Rhodey looked amused, “What, you think Tony can? Nah, Tony’s the master of provoking people who are bigger than him.”

 

Rhodey frowned, “Steve wouldn’t hurt Tony. We’ve read his files. He’s technically physically disabled, right? Or at least, chronic pain issues? I mean, it can’t be painless, having a hole in your chest, right? Also, he’s human. He wouldn’t hurt him.”

 

Rhodey breathed a small sigh of relief, “Well, Tony would never hurt him either. He provokes till someone physically shuts him up, but he never makes the first move unless he has to.”

 

Bucky nodded, a little relieved at that, glad that this at least might not come to blows.

 

A redheaded woman -who wasn’t Natasha, the woman who had taken to helping Bucky and Steve out since they ended up here- came over to them all and Bucky raised an eyebrow, “Who’s that?”

 

“Pepper Potts, hero name; Rescue. She and her husband Happy both have suits too.”

 

Bucky frowned at all the others in the room now, but relaxed minutely when he saw Steve’s shoulders fall down from their defensive position. “You… all have suits?”

 

Rhodey nodded, “For me, it was because I’m a military man. I saw what Tony’s could do, and realized how useful it would be. I didn’t ask him to make any others, because I knew what they could do, and neither of us trust many others any more than we do our family.

 

“When Tony gave me one, and became Iron Man, and me War Machine,” he rolled his eyes at himself, “ _ Sorry _ , I meant the Iron Patriot, of course.” Even Bucky smiled at that one, the scorn in his voice audible.

 

“I like War Machine better.”

 

Rhodey nodded, “So do I. Unfortunately, when the  _ president _ renames you, you can’t do much to stop it in the military.”

 

Bucky snorted, nodding once. “I can imagine.”

 

Rhodey smiled again, “Well, when me and Tones ended up superheroing, that pretty much left Tony  _ not _ needing a bodyguard, which pissed Happy off. Since we all love him so damn much, Tony didn’t want to chance him leaving us. Tony loves the guy, and he still hadn’t succeeded in getting him and Pepper together yet, and he trusts him and Pep more than most. He gave Hap a suit, and surprising all of us, because we’d been secretly talking about getting her to accept one behind her back for weeks by then, Pepper demanded one of her own. We’ve been two to a coast ever since, the Iron Family.”

 

Bucky couldn’t help but smile. “That does sound like a nice family name. Nothing can break it up.”

 

“Oh come on, I can name a dozen chemicals off the top of my head that can break through iron-”

 

Bucky snorted, “I meant that to be a  _ good _ thing, and you know it. I thought Tony was the scientist?”

 

Rhodey rolled his eyes, “Christ, all you people forget, when I first  _ met _ Tony, it was at MIT. And he may have only been fourteen years old, but I was seventeen, which is at least two years younger than average students there. I’m not  _ stupid _ .”

 

Bucky shrugged, “Sorry. Didn’t know that. I let Steve read the personal files… Why don’t you like Howard?”

 

Rhodey’s face turned hard. “Because I had to deal with the fallout, that  _ his _ awful parenting, left on a small, fourteen year old boy, who couldn’t hear his name without flinching.”

 

Bucky looked down, quiet for a few moments before nodding. “Yeah… I uh… I may not have liked him much, but he was a better man before-”

 

Rhodey nodded, “Yeah. I know he was. But he wasn’t the same man you knew.”

 

Bucky nodded, “Right, I’ll just, try and keep Steve from mentioning him any.”

 

Rhodey rolled his eyes, but it was almost fond. He could, unfortunately, sense more friends in both his and Tony’s futures. Ew, he hated when that happened. New friends meant new  _ feelings _ . Gross.

 

***

 

The first thing that Tony heard when he… woke up? Did he just wake up? He didn’t... 

 

The first thing though, was the loudest fucking roar Tony had ever heard in his damn life.

 

Re-life? Oh fuck, did he die?

 

His eyes popped open, and the only thing that kept him trying to get up, is that he’s  _ pretty _ sure most of his systems were rebooting right now.

 

Yeah, he’s pretty sure he was dead before now. He just flew a fucking nuke into a tear in space. He swallowed thickly, and opened his mouth. “If any of you kissed me, I just want you all to know, if it wasn’t a pre-approved person on my list, I will be  _ extremely _ cross. Well, maybe not, you’re all pretty good looking, but still, very cross at least.”

  
  


A body hit the ground next to his, and Tony looked up to see Rhodey leaning over him, face plate up while a few silent tears streaked down from his face. Tony and the others were silent, trying to catch their breath. Tony didn’t blame them. He was having trouble breathing right now too.

 

Pepper and Happy suddenly landed a few feet from Tony, and he could only look at them with desperate eyes, trying to silently ask if they were okay.

  
  


Their masks lifted up, and Tony could see them now. Pepper was covered in grime and sweat, still looking stronger than Tony had ever felt in his life, just standing there, breathing hard like the rest of them, and Happy looked concerned, but no less caring. That’s what Tony loved so much about them. No matter what the world threw at them, they always came out stronger, even as Tony felt like the world was chipping away at him.

 

They all made him feel stronger, like they were glueing the pieces back on for him; reinforcing them and making him feel better again.

 

He caught sight of Steve leaning against Bucky’s side next to him, and hoped that the rest of the team had someone to make them feel stronger too.

 

They could all use it.

**Author's Note:**

> http://avengersnonsexualageplay.tumblr.com/


End file.
